Reclaiming
by BetteMarie
Summary: She needed to make Lena hers again - completely - because even if it was just one percent that had been someone else's for a short second, it was still too long for Stef.


**RECLAIMING**

Lena smiled as she walked into the bedroom she shared with Stef and she felt love bloom in her chest when she saw her wife who was moving the cushions so they could sleep. She walked up behind her and wrapped her up in her long arms. She kissed Stef's naked shoulder and sighed. "I love you. Only you." She murmured and Stef smiled. "I love you too. Always." She responded.

They'd put Monte behind them or at least she wouldn't be a real problem anymore. Lena realized her part in what happened and Stef had finally accepted that Lena wanted her, no other woman. The only thing that still bothered Stef was that another woman had kissed _her_ wife's lips. She hadn't kissed Lena since they made up, not on the lips anyway. Lena let Stef set the pace, she didn't want to push but she'd noticed and it worried her a little bit.

Stef turned in Lena's arms and placed hers around Lena's elegant neck. She looked at Lena and moved her hands so her thumbs could rub over Lena's lips. She needed to reclaim them, she needed to make Lena hers again, completely – even though Lena claimed that she still was - one percent had been someone else's for a second and nothing bothered Stef more.

Lena noticed that Stef needed her time and just stood there with her arms around Stef's waist, letting her love process whatever she needed to process. She just looked at her gorgeous face and reveled in the fact that she was allowed to touch her again.

Stef made a quite sudden decision and kissed Lena fiercely. It wasn't soft or gentle; it was passionate and almost desperate. She needed to _feel_ Lena, she needed her wife to feel that she was wanted, desired and loved and in return, she needed to feel the same.

Lena needed a second to catch up to what was happening but then she was right there with her wife, kissing her deeply and pulling her close. It had been a long time since they'd kissed like this. She enjoyed it tremendously and lost herself in the taste and feel of her wife. She was so scared she'd lost her and then when she heard that her wife could have had breast cancer, she wouldn't have been able to live without her sweet, sweet love. She wanted to show her that but she wasn't sure how physical her wife was ready to get, all she felt that she could do was to be available in case she wanted to because Lena certainly wanted it.

Stef broke the kiss as she was in need for air. "I meant what I promised." She panted and Lena nodded her head before she kissed Stef's cheek.

In the garage, they'd talked and Lena had told Stef that she loved their intimacy but she had to be honest, she missed sex. She really did and Stef had told her she did as well. They had children, that didn't make things easy but really, they had a lot of opportunities but they were too careful to take them and yes, sometimes they were tired but Lena remembered back when they'd just gotten together and they were both tired from working long hours, yet still when they got started Lena had never felt so alive so they needed to amp it up a bit.

They'd also talked about the fact that Lena sometimes felt left out. She hated when it seemed like Mike had more to say about Brandon that she did – even now that still bothered her – and he also had the audacity to chime in on what they should do with their other children (Jesus and his wrestling, for example). She hated that and Stef had promised to take her side no matter what and try to keep Mike in his lane.

"I know you did. I did too." Lena whispered as she felt Stef's hands slide down her back and making her shiver. No one had the effect on her like Stef did. She'd had quite a few women over the year (before Gretchen, she was quite a player and Gretchen was the first one she wanted to settle down with even if Gretchen didn't seem to be capable of that). She had sex with quite a number of women but Stef, from the first time, made her tingle and forget her own name. Don't get her wrong: Stef had no idea what she was doing the first five times or so but that didn't mean she didn't make Lena happier than she'd ever been.

It's for that reason that Lena, once again, made the promise that she'd never ever let another woman kiss her and if Stef needed her to, she'd never even look at another woman. Stef had jokingly said that was alright if she told her so they could look together. That was when Lena knew it would really be alright and she'd laughed because she was so extremely happy that Stef could joke again.

Lena grinned as Stef's hands, which had been traveling down her back, reached her butt and squeezed it. Not only that but Stef biting down on her bottom lip as she did made Lena feel tingles low in her stomach. She leaned in and kissed Stef again and was surprised when Stef switched their positions and pushed her down on their bed. They weren't smiling or laughing, the look in their eyes was smoldering and full of promise.

Stef removed her tank top, under which she didn't wear a bra as she'd been planning on going to sleep and Lena did the same, only her bra and pajama bottoms remained. Lena moved further up the bed so that when Stef straddled her, Lena was fully onto the bed.

Stef kissed Lena deeply and when she felt Lena's hands on her back, she moved swiftly and pinned them above Lena's head. She needed to make Lena hers again, completely hers. Lena sensed that in a way and didn't protest, she just followed Stef's lead.

Stef, only in shorts, undressed her wife quite swiftly and then started kissing her cheeks and neck. She kissed, licked, bit and sucked on the same spot in her neck, making Lena's breath hitch and her back arch so much that she didn't even care that she'd have to cover that hickey up tomorrow.

Once Stef was satisfied, she went back to Lena's lips and kissed her for a while before she made her way down and started to work on Lena's nipples. She let her tongue run around and over them, sucking them when she felt like it and Lena, well, she felt like she was losing it. It had been so long since they'd done this and the past two weeks had been so terrible, she'd been so scared that her marriage was over and now, having her wife love her again – emotionally and physically – made her head spin even more than it normally did.

Stef spent quite a while on Lena's breasts and let her hand move down over the trimmed hairs that were between Lena's dark thighs. Lena's breath hitched and her hands, still above her head, became fists. Lena felt Stef's finger slip between her lips and she knew she was wet, so she said: "For you, all for you." She whispered, knowing that that was what Stef would want to know.

Stef groaned around Lena's nipple as she easily found Lena's clit and circled it with the tip of her finger, making Lena moan softly and her muscles tense. Stef kissed lower and licked her way down before she pulled her fingers away and placed Lena's legs on her shoulders. She leaned forward and licked from Lena's entrance to her clit and then sucked it into her mouth. Lena gasped and tangled her fingers in Stef's blonde hair, which Stef allowed.

Stef closed her eyes and enjoyed the taste of her wife, moving her lips and tongue as she knew pleased her wife. She was the only one that knew how to make Lena feel like this, no one would ever be able to be as good at knowing Lena physically as she did.

Her fingers joined in and it didn't take long before Lena whimpered her name. Lena shuddered and tugged a bit at Stef's hair because she wanted to kiss her. She loved tasting herself on Stef's lips and moaned as their mouths joined together. "Hmm, that was good." Lena murmured against Stef's lips. "I love you, I love you…" Lena hummed against Stef's lips and enjoyed their skin pressed together.

Stef smiled down at the love of her life and Lena was enchanted by her beauty. She moved her hands over Stef's make up free face and she leaned in to kiss her again. She needed her wife, and she needed her now. She rolled them over, but pushed Stef on her back. She kissed Stef's neck, as she herself lay on her side next to her blonde lover and her hand reached up to play with Stef's breasts.

Stef was good with her mouth, but Lena's talent was her nice handiwork. That and the fact that Stef just enjoyed that more most of the time.

Lena moved her leg over Stef's and enjoyed the sounds that escaped Stef's mouth. "I'm so glad these two are alright." Lena joked as she squeezed one of Stef's breasts playfully and Stef laughed softly.

Lena kept on kissing and licking Stef's neck and occasionally sucked on her wife's earlobe, making her gasp for air. Lena moved her hand down and as she slipped her fingers between Stef's thighs, she leaned their foreheads together and looked into Stef's eyes and observed her face as she made love to her wife, circling and rubbing her clit, before slipping one and then two fingers inside of Stef and using the palm of her hand to keep on rubbing Stef. This caused Stef to close her eyes and throw her head back, which made Lena continue kissing and sucking her neck.

Her hand moved faster, then slower and then faster again, driving Stef absolutely insane. Her little moans and groans were like music to Lena's ears and she was just in time to cover Stef's lips with her own when she came, because Stef was capable of quite a lot of noise when she climaxed.

They caught their breath. Lena wanted to pull her fingers out but a quiet: "Don't," made her halt and keep her fingers where they were. She and Stef kissed lazily and when she removed her fingers a minute or two later, Stef let her.

Stef cuddled up to Lena and breathed her in. "Don't ever do that again, ever." Stef said, softly and Lena knew that she was talking about the kiss – not their recent activities. "You know I won't." Lena promised. "I… I can't-I can't take it a second time." Stef said. Her voice sounded vulnerable and hurt. Lena nodded. "I know. I know. I won't, baby, I won't. I only need you." Lena said and Stef nodded, kissing the side of Lena's breast just because that was closest to her lips and Lena sighed. "Let's sleep, alright?" She whispered and added. "I won't let go of you."

That made Stef smile softly and together; they drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

 ** _AUTHOR NOTES_ : It's been so long since I've written anything, but seeing my babies fight was just so hard for me that I decided that I needed to write something a bit happier and more hopeful, so here it is. Also, there is not enough smut of these two, which I think is a shame.**


End file.
